borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Challenge
Can we get citations for the quote references? ··· Danny Pew '' 03:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Tips for Challenges The page could really use some tips for challenges from the first game (farming spots, tactics, etc.). Almost every challenge in BL2 has it's own page, how about some love for BL1? The challenges for using weapons/tactics ill-suited for a character type (e.g. melee for Mordecai) could really use this info. Dstarfire (talk) 23:10, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Guardian kill challenges Has anyone else had a problem with guardian kills not counting towards the challenges? I just finished my first PT with Mordecai, and it seemed that long-range kills with the sniper rifle didn't get counted, but close-range ones did.--Luthiel 13:43, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :It's possible that Crimson Lance were killing some Guardians, thus detracting from your count. It's also possible that there's a damage ratio counter in the game that takes into account how much damage you dealt versus a Crimson Lance unit. '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:41, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Possible, but I'm pretty sure that some of the ones I picked off (especially the Sera Guardians) were undamaged before I shot them. --Luthiel 00:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I forgot to check when I went through again, but if I just go through the Promontory all of the kills register. '···''' Danny Pew '' 00:30, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Just finished my second pt and still I only have 49 guardian kills, so you may be right 13:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::2500 guardian kills... seriously? Why didn't they include 2500 Destroyers for people that truly don't have a life.... GRPeng (talk) 16:23, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Multitasking and Other Tricks One of the neat things I've found is that you can multi-task on your challenges. For instance, say you're rocking an incendiary sniper rifle, and you're up against bandits. If you kill the bandits with head shots (critical hits), you get points towards human kills, sniper rifle kills, critical hit kills, and incendiary kills. Worth noting: the final combo kills challenge ("conveyor of death") can be a pain. I've found that it can be done in certain spots in the Arid Badlands with a Runner: find a spot with at least three, if not four skag burrows, like near the wind farm you visit in "Breaking Wind". Run the skags over quickly, but preferably leaving one out so that they can respawn from the holes. Not sure if this is possible on the first playthrough. Also, in the Zombie Island of Dr. Ned, when you go hunting Bloodwing eggs, the corpse eaters swarm pretty thickly, and usually there are twenty-five of them up there. Use something with high damage and a fast reload speed! Still haven't found the right spot for "Orbit Achieved" - I think I got "This is not a Flight Simulator" in the Rust Commons... : for car to be classed as "airtime" it has to have all 4 wheels off the ground, so you could just find somewhere you can get it stuck (say on a sign or something) and once you get the car back on the ground it pops up ::I personally haven't been able to get Orbit Achieved yet, and I haven't heard of anyone doing it without getting a car stuck and having a 2nd person melee it. Conveyor of death can be easily accomplished in Skag Gully, starting in the pit-area between where you spawn and where Scar spawns and ending in the pit where several Alpha Skag spawn. Move quickly between the three areas, pulling one or two towards the next to make sure you're good on time. An incendiary weapon makes this incredibly easy. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:56, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::This video show's how to do the Orbit Achieved challenge next to Pisswash Gully in the very beginning of the game, but I dunno, seems like cheating to me. I can't believe that there isn't some place in the game where you can get this legit, although I've ramped of all kinds of shit and still can't get it so I guess cheating really ''is the only way to get it lol - Effedup 20:40, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::: I got my Orbit Achieved driving over the ramp just inside the Dhal Headlands area, the gate opens as you talk to the guy there. Back up all the way, and tap and hold forward and boost at the same time for the maximum airtime. Pdboddy 21:02, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::I haven't been able to get over 4 seconds with that for some reason. I've speculated that it's possible to get it if you get the vehicle outside of the map, but you'd be falling for a very, very long time if it didn't just kill you regardless. (After about 3 minutes of falling, a character just immediately gets respawned - no death animation.) ··· Danny Pew '' 21:50, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, me either. It's the longest "obvious" jump in the game but I haven't been able to get Orbit Achieved there. I've tried quite a few times, but eh, maybe I just wasn't holding my mouth right or something :) - Effedup 22:07, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I got my 4-second time using rocks that I found somewhere. If the damn cars would actually flip over normally and not try to automatically right themselves, it'd be a lot easier. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Here is a video showing a legitimate way to get this (Orbit Achieved) challenge completed. 01:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: My brother and I tried numerous times to follow the video posted by 206.116.129.160. Then he had an amazing idea: he punched the vehicle while standing between the two ramps as I launched over the ramp (only me in the vehicle). I got the challenge, then he went over and I punched from underneath as he went over me. Finished in minutes what we couldn't get after an hour of trying. dj69 David and Mike. 22:26, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: If you have the Secret Armory addon you can get the full five seconds easily by using a racer and the loop in Road's End. If you line up correctly and hit the loop at an angle you can launch vertically with enough speed to get the hang time you need. Naticus 02:08, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Here's what I used: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApkUrk1pyrQ. Takes abit longer to do, but it is as the title says; idiot proof. AtlasSoldier 01:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Single Player PC version seems to have been patched so that you can't have two vehicles except as a glitch, so it is impossible to blow up a second vehicle on Piss Wash ramp. GRPeng (talk) 17:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC) A page for each challenge Would it be a good idea to create a page for each challenge, or possibly each group of challenges (I mean Seasoned Killer, Numb to the Voices, Terror of Pandora and I am become Death are basically the same). These pages can contain strategies, similar to the achievement pages. Desertfighter777 15:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, this Challenges page is a pity, I cam here for advice on the Air Time achievement but my search was fruitless... The Flying Fenrakk 02:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Me too. Happypal 21:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Organization This page is becoming pretty longcat with the Borderlands 2 challenges; shall we split the page up somehow? --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 21:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) i concur. also in the interest of continuity, links to chalenges should be removed as in blands. also makes only tiny pages. 19:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I think B2 challenges should keep their pages. Some of those are rather hard to find, and others require clarification since the ingame text isn't clear. The extensive info on some of the challenges is one of the main reasons I came to this wiki, and I am planning on contributing to them as much as I can. Redinzane (talk) 16:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Or at least do all challenges for a location on one page e.g. Lynchwood (challenges), etc. So the content stays the same with less pollution of the namespace. Redinzane (talk) 18:28, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Arid Nexus Badlands Hidden Challenge Today's mechromancer patch set undiscovered challenges to be listed as such before being found, and there is now an undiscovered challenge in Arid Nexus Badlands that is not listed here. Does anyone know what it is, or whether is existed before the patch? 19:07, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands 2 Challenges Enemis Pod Pew Pew - 10; 25; 40; '''70; 100;' Short-Chained - 1; 5; 15; 30; 50; Vehicle Blue Sparks - 5; 15; 30; 50; 75; Assault Rifle This Is My Rifle... - 25; 100; 400; 1000; 2000; ...This Is My Gun - 10; 25; 75; 150; 300; From My Cold, Dead Hands - 5; 15; 30; 50; 75; Shotgun Shotgun Surgeon - 10; 50; 100; 250; 500; Shotgun! - 25; 100; 400; 1000; 2000; Faceful of Buckshot - 50; 250; 100; 2500; 5000; Shotgun Sniper - 10; 25; 75; 150; 300; 23:07, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Update of location-based challenges After my profile.bin corruption, i've searched all my badass ranks already earned to modify erased value with cheat engine... I've found lot of ranks in BradyGame Guide and videos on youtube :p Location-based challenges Some challenges are tied to specific locations. These challenges have only a single level and award varying amounts of Badass Rank. There are at least 64 location-based challenges. Game Engine (talk) 12:13, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Proposal: Direct links to subpages I think we should link the Cult of the Vault links directly to the according subsection of the region, i.e. Cult of the Vault instead of Cult of the Vault(See code or click links to see what I mean). What do you think? -- Ndscham (talk) 13:03, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I’ll update that. ^^ :--EvilPuggy (talk) 18:58, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hovermaker The challenge marked "Hovermaker" is actually called "Hovernator" (like Schwarzenegger, the Governator) but there's no edit button and I'm too lazy to make an account, so there you go. -- A Wikia Contributor 21:25, 26 November, 2012 (UTC) :K, I’ll update it. --EvilPuggy (talk) 19:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) That's Impossible, Even for a Computer That's Impossible, Even for a Computer is probably a reference to Star Wars IV. When the rebels plan to destroy the Death Star, they need to shoot through a 2m hole, where someone exclaimed "That's Impossible, Even for a Computer" Borderlands 2 - Shotgun Challenges The 'Open Wide!' challenge is only unlocked when Shotgun! Level 1 has been achieved. However, only one achievement will be marked as (undiscovered), even if there are more. 23:12, January 4, 2013 (UTC) BL2 Total BAR? Anyone know the total BAR available per character? Based on the challenge listings it looks like 18924 for the general challenges and another 452 for location specific(19376 total, not counting DLC) Pirate's Booty appears to add another 1408 combined and Torgue adds 1064. Dunno what Hammerlock adds Rough guess would be ~24,000 BAR per character, challenges fully completed. 00:07, March 26, 2013 (UTC) 'A Squall of violence' the melee challenge a Squall of violence this I think is a ref to final fantasy 8 where the main protagonist uses a "gunblade" as his main weapon just wanted to add to the trivia. I am pretty sure the default name for the main protagonist was Squall hence the ref. The Challenge in Sir Hammerlock's DLC "Savage, Bloddy savage" is a reference to a sepultura song "Roots. Bloody roots" -trivia -------------------------------------------------- ^^Didn't sign Actually I think the Savage, Bloody Savage Challenge in Sir Hammerlock's DLC is more of a reference to the song Sabbath, Bloody Sabbath by the rock/heavy metal band Black Sabbath. Zaelocke (talk) 04:24, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Quote I think an applicable quote for this page would be Gaige's "The completionist in me is like YEEAAAH!" Hefe (talk) 17:43, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Dat ass bomb Apparently BL:TPS treats butt-slams as grenade damage. I dropped the ass on a tork and got a popup telling me I just made progress toward Home 'Nade Cooking. --Azaram (talk) 14:28, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Fun fact about Borderlands 3 gun manufacturers' challenges. Allies' kills count towards them. So, if Zane's digi-clone kills someone, and be aware that Zane's double always uses Dahl Assault Rifle, it counts towards Dahl challenges, if, say Agent Domino, who uses Maliwan Sniper Rifle during Going Rogue, shoots some COVs dead, it counts towards Maliwan challenges. AFAIK zadymek (talk) 17:48, November 30, 2019 (UTC)